O Salvador de Corações
by Huyu Cullen
Summary: Em uma noite fria em Chicago, Bella foi salva de um ataque por um belo estranho, um estranho com seus próprios problemas, um coração partido. Poderia Bella derrubar as paredes que ele levantou? Tradução.UA, AH, M por linguagem forte e temas sexuais.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer da fanfic:** Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A fanfic não me pertence, pertence a newfoundlove. Os poemas do prólogo pertencem aos seus respectivos autores. Por favor, não me processem. xD

**Um Salvador de Corações**

Prólogo

_A pena do Amor_

Uma pena além do que é possível explicar

Está escondida no coração do amor:

O povo que está comprando e vendendo,

As nuvens em sua jornada acima,

Os frios e úmidos ventos sempre soprando,

E a sombria caverna marrom

Onde águas tão cinzas como ratos estão correndo,

Ameaçam a cabeça que eu amo.

_W. B. Yeats_

Então querida eu o amo e com

ele todas as mortes eu poderia agüentar,

sem ele viveria sem vida.

_John Milton_

**N/T: Ei gente! Aqui quem fala é a Miss Huyu – usando o profile novo, finalmente, hehe.**

**Eu achei que seria legal separar as traduções das fics que eu escrevo, pra ficar mais organizadinho – eu e minhas idéias xD – então se uma fic aparecer by Huyu Cullen vocês já sabem que provavelmente é uma tradução.**

**Bem, a fic original se chama **_A Heart's Savior_** e é escrita por uma autora maravilhosa, a **_newfoundlove_. **Caso vocês saibam inglês, eu totalmente recomendo as fics dela. ****=D**

**Bom, eu gostaria de pedir reviews para a fic. – Traduzir é um trabalho duro e eu gostaria de saber como eu estou indo. Também quero saber o que vocês acham da sinopse, se a fic promete, e tudo mais – tudo será repassado para a autora. Quem souber inglês pode se sentir livre para ir e comentar a fic em inglês, ela está nos meus favoritos... mas eu gostaria de pedir que vocês não me abandonassem por aqui. =D**

**O primeiro capítulo vem logo, só faltam duas páginas para que eu termine a tradução dele. Depois, as atualizações serão quinzenais, muito provavelmente – já que tenho o vestibular e outras fics com que me ocupar, espero que me entendam. xD**

**Beijos, até logo!**

**Miss Huyu**


	2. Encontros Desagradáveis

**Capítulo 1: Encontros Desagradáveis**

Ring…ring…ring…" você chegou na caixa postal de Alice, me deixe uma mensagem e eu ligarei pra você. Obrigada!" Eu fechei o telefone. Onde ela poderia estar? A gente tinha marcado para se encontrar aqui a quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

"Senhorita, você gostaria de mais café?" Eu desviei o olhar e encontrei minha garçonete se aproximando com uma nova jarra.

"Não, estou bem, obrigada. Só a conta quando você tiver tempo." Eu deixei sair um grande, frustrado suspiro. A garçonete me trouxe a conta. Eu deixei uma nota de cinco na mesa e me levantei para por o casaco. _Deus, Alice!_ Eu amaldiçoei internamente. Ela melhor ter uma boa desculpa pra isso, e é melhor não envolver alguma espécie de liqüidação. Eu envolvi meu cachecol em torno do meu pescoço algumas veze, pus a gola da minha jaqueta por cima enquanto eu adentrava nas gélidas ruas de Chicago.

Eu olhei para as placas para me localizar. Não estava inteiramente familiar com essa área da cidade – eu só tinha vindo aqui para encontrar Alice depois que ela tivesse terminado o jantar de negócios. Eu tinha quase certeza de que se eu andasse alguns quarteirões a oeste eu poderia pegar o L de volta ao nosso apartamento. O vento estava soprando loucamente, sendo a causa do meu cabelo estar voando por todos os lados na minha cabeça. _Maldita seja você Alice Cullen._

Andei alguns blocos e vi de fato os familiares globos que marcavam a entrada do trem. Dei uma olhada no meu relógio, dez horas. Eu me dei conta subitamente de que era muito mais tarde do que eu estava confortável em estar fora de casa, sozinha. Instintivamente, eu envolvi minhas chaves com meus dedos dentro do bolso do meu casaco enquanto eu focava nos pequenos globos que seriam a minha salvação do frio.

As ruas, normalmente vivas, estavam mortas devido ao clima desagradável. Só mais um quarteirão, eu me consolei. Eu aumentei o passo, enquanto eu afundava meu rosto no meu cachecol, deixando apenas meus olhos expostos, tentando bloquear o ar congelante. Eu senti um aperto forte no meu ombro e antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo eu estava sendo empurrada para a minha direita, para dentro de uma travessa. Eu abri minha boca para gritar e senti uma mão fria abafar isso.

"Não faça um som e você vai ficar bem mocinha." Uma voz baixa, ameaçadora ressoou em meus ouvidos. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu mal podia entender as palavras. Eu senti o sangue e a adrenalina pulsando contra mim, batendo em meu crânio, enquanto eu lancei minha perna atrás de mim, rezando para que eu fizesse contato. Meus braços estavam sendo seguros com força nas minhas costas com um dos braços dele. Eu sabia que ele era muito maior que eu. senti o sangue e a adrenalina pulsando contra mim, batendo em meu cr o que estava acontecendo eu estava sendo hos expostos, te

"Ah, Ah. Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você. Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de brigas. Só me deixe ter o que eu quero." Ele riu, o hálito dele cheio de whiskey e cigarros.

Oh deus, todo esse tempo vivendo na cidade e isso é como vai acontecer. Eu ia ser uma daquelas reportagens tristes que eu via no noticiário matutino sobre um corpo achado em um lugar qualquer, semanas depois que tinha sido tão descuidadosamente jogado lá, como sobras de comida Chinesa.

Eu senti o aperto dele ficar mais forte ao redor dos meus braços e pescoço enquanto ele me arrastava para mais longe da rua principal. Estava ficando mais difícil respirar. Não pode ser isso! Eu mal vivi a minha vida. Eu não posso ir desse jeito. Eu senti uma nova força dentro de mim enquanto eu comecei a me contorcer no aperto dele – tentando lembrar o que eu tinha aprendido nas aulas de auto-defesa em educação física, anos atrás. Eu senti alguma coisa afiada e eu vacilei.

E então ele sumiu.

Eu ouvi um barulho alto atrás de mim. Isso tudo parecia muito surreal. Enquanto eu fiquei parada, fascinada, eu estava certa de que eu ia acordar a qualquer momento.

Eu senti outro par de mãos firmes nos meus ombros. Eu sabia que havia uma pessoa em pé na minha frente. Eu via os lábios dele se movendo e eu senti as minhas sobrancelhas se curvarem em confusão enquanto eu tentava focar no rosto dele. O hálito dele era doce e estava concentrado em minha boca aberta. Mas eu não podia pela minha vida entender o que raios ele estava dizendo. Então os barulhos começaram a entrar em minha mente. "Senhorita. Senhorita. Você está bem?" A voz suave me perguntou com urgência. Eu estava bem? Eu meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, sem ter certeza de que essa era a resposta certa.

Eu olhei depois do rosto do homem, que estava bem próximo do meu, ainda sacudindo meus ombros ligeiramente, para ver outro homem deitando no chão da travessa. Eu tentei novamente focar na pessoa na minha frente, meus instintos me disseram que era bom, seguro, mas a última coisa que eu me lembro era sentir os meus pés abandonar o chão.

"Bella, Bella, oh Deus Bella eu sinto tanto." Minha mão estava sendo apertada enquanto eu abria um olho para ver minha melhor amiga em lágrimas histéricas em cima de mim. Eu engoli seco e dei uma olhada ao redor do quarto. Onde raios eu estava?

"Bella, por favor fala comigo." Ela implorou. Havia um barulho de bips ritmados atrás de mim.

"Onde eu estou?" Eu falei roucamente.

"Você está no _Northwestern Memorial Hospital_." Eu levantei os olhos do cabelo curto e escuro de Alice para ver Jasper atrás dela, parecendo tão forte e imponente como sempre. Isso fazia sentido. Ao reparar ao meu redor, eu vi que isso realmente parecia um hospital, cheirava como um também, eca.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, achando mais um pouco da minha voz, mas parando de forçá-la ao perceber algo pressionando a minha garganta.

"Você foi atacada no caminho de casa da cafeteria aonde eu era suposta para te encontrar. Eu totalmente esqueci, estava tão atolada de trabalho, e eu não vi nenhuma das suas mensagens. Bella, eu sinto tanto..." Eu vi as mãos de Jasper acariciando os ombros de Alice de modo a confortá-la, enquanto ela lutava para segurar as lágrimas. Eu levantei minha outra mão, sentindo um pequeno puxão quando o fiz. Olhei pra baixo e vi uma agulha intravenosa presa em mim. Puxei um pouquinho mais e pus minha mão sobre a da Alice.

"Alice, tá tudo bem." Eu engoli saliva novamente, sentindo desconforto. "Eu estou bem." Eu disse tentando soar reconfortante, finalmente sentindo como se eu estivesse ligeiramente coerente, os acontecimentos da noite voltando em pedaços e fragmentos.

"Havia um homem. Eu acho que ele me salvou," com incerteza, olhando de Alice para Jasper.

"Havia um cara que trouxe você pra cá. Nós não o vimos. Ele foi embora assim que chegamos." Alice disse um pouco mais calma. Obviamente notando que eu não tinha ficado completamente louca.

"Ele deixou um nome?" Eu hesitei, sem certeza de que eu seria hábil para expressar meu próximo pensamento. "Eu acho... eu estaria morta se não fosse por ele," murmurei. Os dois sacudiram as cabeças.

Houve uma batida na porta e a enfermeira entrou. "Oi querida. Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou docemente enquanto ela seguia para o lado da cama oposto ao de Alice e Jasper.

"Um, bem eu acho. Cansada e a minha garganda está doendo." Eu disso num sussurro rouco.

Ela pôs os dedos indicador e médio no meu pulso e estava olhando para o relógio. Então, ela me encarou, "o doutor te medicou com alguns sedativos, então essa é a razão pela qual você está cansada. E, sua garganta vai doer por mais alguns dias. Aquele homem cruel deve ter apertado ela com muita força." Ela disse com uma voz triste, "você é muito sortuda, querida," e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Sim, eu acho que sou," mais para mim mesma do que para ela. "Você sabe quem me trouxe pra cá, ele deixou um nome?" o olhar bondoso da enfermeira encontrou o meu ligeiramente dopado. "Era o Dr. Masen querida."

Eu não tinha realmente esperando que ela soubesse dele. "Você sabe como eu posso encontrá-lo? Eu gostaria de agradecer por, bem, salvar a minha vida." Eu perguntei, ficando cada vez mais certa de que se ele não tivesse chegado eu teria me tornado parte das estatíticas do noticiário matutino.

"Eu não posso te dizer aonde ele vive, por razões de privacidade, mas eu posso te dizer que ele é residente no _Children's Memorial Hospital, _mas ele está aqui freqüentemente checando pacientes." Ela respondeu. "Eu voltarei para checar você dentro de algumas horas. Tente descançar um pouco," e então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu olhei para Alice que ainda estava fungando. "Eu preciso achá-lo. Para agradecer." Eu disse.

"Nós iremos, Bella. Mas agora você precisa descansar." Jasper disse em seu tom perpetualmente calmo. Eu meneei afirmativamente, concordando. Ele não precisou repetir isso enquanto eu sentia minhas pálpebras começarem a fechar e, então, escuridão me dominou.

Eu estava voltando a mim enquanto os sons em meu quarto ficavam mais precisos. Meu rosto e braços estavam mornos, e eu abri os olhos para ver o sol passando através da janela na minha cama. Isso me fazia sentir maravilhosa, como se eu estivesse deitada em uma banheira quente cheia de bolhas.

"Bom dia senhorita Swan." Uma enfermeira falou enquanto ela abria a porta, carregando seus instrumentos. Era uma mulher diferente da noite passada.

"Bom dia," Eu respondi roucamente. Instintivamente, eu trouxe minha mão até a minha garganta devido a fragilidade.

"Você vai sentir dor por mais alguns dias. Se você não estiver sentindo nada além disso, o doutor disse que você poderia ir pra casa essa manhã. Você tem alguém que poderia ajudá-la a chegar em casa?" ela perguntou docemente, enquanto ela arrumava os sacos das intra venosas que estavam ao lado da minha cama.

"Um, sim, eu só preciso ligar pra ela." Eu disse ligeiramente zonza. Eu tinha dormido tão profundamente. Devia ser a medicação que eles me deram. Eu tinha tido os sonhos mais estranhos com o homem que me salvou. Eu continuava tentando ver rosto dele, mas era como uma máscara, nenhuma traço ou expressão facial e quando eu chamei o nome dele, ele correu ainda mais pra longe de mim, pra dentro da travessa. Eu corria atrás dele, tentando alcançá-lo, mas aí era engolido pela escuridão e eu tinha que recuar.

"Bella?" Uma voz suave, familiar perguntou do outro lado da porta.

"Ei Alice," respondi, enquanto eu me levantava da cama. Ela veio até o lado da cama. Os grandes olhos dela estavam envoltos em vermelho por chorar.

"Alice. Tá tudo bem. Eu estou okay." Eu disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu sei Bella, mas e se aquele cara…"

Eu cortei, "Sem 'e se's Alice. Eu estou bem. Não precisamos falar mais disso. Eu só quero ir pra casa."

"Tudo bem," ela concordou hesitantemente, enquanto brincando com a ponta do cobertor. "Jasper está estacionando o carro e vai subir em um minuto."

Nós chegamos em nosso apartamento por volta do meio dia. O processo de sair do hospital demorou mais do que o planejado desde que eles insistiram em me levar até o estacionamento em uma cadeira de rodas, mesmo que eu fosse perfeitamente capaz de andar. O doutor me deu uma prescrissão de anestésicos e alguma coisa para me ajudar a dormir caso eu me sentisse ansiosa. Se ele soubesse por quantas vezes a minha vida tinha chegado perto do fim durante meus poucos vinte e quatro anos nessa terra... Ansiosa eu não estava, exausta, essa era outra história.

"Eu aluguei um monte de filmes e disse no trabalho que não estava indo hoje." Alice comentou enquanto se jogava no sofá ao meu lado.

"Você não tinha de fazer isso. Eu vou ficar bem sozinha." Eu disse puxando o cobertor pra cima, até o meu pescoço.

"Eu sei. Mas eu queria." Ela explicou olhando para mim através de seus cílios grossos.

"Alice, pare de se sentir culpada. O que aconteceu não é culpa sua." Falei firme, esperançosamente passando o ponto de que eu não tinha nenhum interesse em discutir esse assunto com ela novamente. "Mas eu quero achar aquele cara que me salvou e pelo menos agradecê-lo pessoalmente. Eu sei que é o mínimo comparado ao que ele fez por mim, mas ainda, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa."

"Bem, aquela enfermeira disse que ele trabalha no hospital infantil. Nós poderíamos ir lá amanhã e ver se alguém nos fala o horário dele." Ela deu de ombros enquanto se levantava para colocar o filme. Eu vi os créditos iniciais de _O Diário de Bridget Jones_ e mais uma vez senti minhas pálpebras involuntariamente se fecharem.

A manhã seguinte veio e eu senti que era uma nova mulher. Aparentemente os analgésicos fizeram sua mágica, por que eu não me mexi do sofá a noite inteira. Quando eu acordei minha garganta estava consideravelmente melhor. Eu olhei ao redor da sala de estar procurando Alice, mas não a vi. Eu me arrastei lentamente do sofá até a cozinha, o cobertor jogado nas minhas costas. Havia uma pequena nota colada na geladeira – _fui comprar café e bagels, volto em 15._

Isso era doce da parte dela, e um bagel realmente soava bem. Eu não tinha comido muito ontem.

"Como eu vou encontrá-lo? Eu não posso só ficar andando pelo hospital e torcer que ele esteja por lá?" eu disse por entre mordidas de bagel.

Alice pegou o celular de dentro do bolso dela, discou um número e segurou contra o ouvido dela. "O número para _Children's Memorial Hospital_, Chicago, IL, por favor." Ela pausou enquanto estava sendo conectada. "Sim, eu estava me perguntando se vocês poderiam me ajudar?" Ela disse em seu tom de voz mais doce. "Tem um doutor Masen que trabalha aí?" Ela me encarou e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Edward? Sim, Edward." Ela confirmou. Antes, nós não sabíamos o nome dele. Edward. Eu senti meu estômago se remexendo. "Você pode me dizer se ele está trabalhando hoje? Eu sou uma velha amiga e eu realmente ia amar dar uma passadinha pra dizer oi enquanto estou na cidade." Batendo os cílios, como se a pessoa do outro lado da linha pudesse vê-la. "Certo, maravilhoso. Eu vou passar por aí então. Muito obrigada," e então ela fechou o telefone. Eu sentei lá e prendi a respiração enquanto ela mordia o seu bagel.

"Então?!"

"Ele entra ao meio dia e vai ficar lá a noite inteira." Ela sorriu pra mim. Eu olhei para o relógio do microondas – já eram dez. Nós tínhamos duas horas para nos arrumar e então fazer nosso caminho pela cidade até o hospital.

Nós estávamos entrando no VWB Beatle amarelo de Alice. "Você se lembra como ele se parece?" perguntou enquanto saíamos da nossa rua.

Eu dei de ombros, "Não... eu sei que ele era bem mais alto que eu. Eu lembro tentar focar no rosto dele quando ele estava falando comigo, mas eu não conseguia. Os olhos dele eram claros, eu acho, difícil dizer no escuro. Eu devia estar em choque ou alguma coisa. Eu lembro porém que o hálito dele cheirava muito bem." De todas as coisas estúpidas para lembrar do meu herói, eu lembrava disso. Típico.

"Eu liguei pra sua professora e a deixei saber que você estava gripada e não esteve fora da cama toda a semana. Ela disse para não se preocupar sobre a reunião e para ligar pra ela na segunda." Comentou Alice casualmente enquanto ela saía para estrada principal.

"Uau, obrigada Alice. Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente disso. Meu cérebro está tão estranho com esses remédios." Eu disse sacudindo a minha cabeça como se eu fosse ouvir alguma coisa lá dentro. Alice era normalmente uma doce e preocupada colega de quarto – mas eu estava certa de que ela estava cheia de culpa pelo que aconteceu – eis a razão para todos os gestos extras.

Nós chegamos ao estacionamento dos visitantes do hospital ao meio dia e quinze. Eu não estava certa no por que, mas meu estômago estava girando de novo. O que eu ia dizer para esse cara? Palavras não eram nada comparado ao que ele havia feito por mim.

"Oh, loja de presentes! Você devia dar flores a ele." Ela disse excitada.

"Mesmo?" questionei.

"Sim. Obviamente não chega perto do que ele fez por você, mas é melhor que nada. E quem não ama receber flores!" Ela replicou com um brilho enquanto ela corria para dentro da pequena loja e começava a examinar os _bouquets_. Eu caminhei até ela, sabendo que não adiantava lutar contra. Se ela achava que esse homem, que arriscara a sua própria vida para salvar a minha de um bêbado idiota ia gostar de flores, então que seja. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia melhor.

Eu paguei pelas flores – era um buquê de gerbéras misturadas, muito feliz. Se você pensar que o prédio estava cheio de crianças morrendo, isso parecia completamente inapropriado. Nós andamos até uma mulher mais velha que estava sentada na mesa de informações.

"Você pode me dizer aonde eu encontro o Dr. Edward Masen?" Eu inqueri.

Ela olhou para um pedaço de papel em sua mesa. "Dr. Masen está no terceiro andar, cardiologia pediátrica. Peguem os elevadores roxos a sua esquerda e vocês vão ver as placas quando chegarem." Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada." Respondi, enquanto Alice prendia meu braço entre os dela para me arrastar em direção aos elevadores. Mesmo sendo uma coisinha tão pequena, Alice realmente sabia como usar o peso dela.

"Alice, o que eu vou dizer a ele? Tudo o que eu tenho são essas flores estúpidas." Eu disse enquanto arrumava as flores, meu estômago dando voltas.

"Eu não tenho muita certeza se tem algo a mais que você possa dizer Bella, além de agradecer a ele pelo que ele fez. Eu estou certa de que qualquer um que se poria em perigo para salvar um perfeito estranho, e depois nem ficasse por perto para clamar a glória do ato, ficará perfeitamente feliz com um 'obrigado'."

Falou enquanto punha uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro no exato momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram no terceiro andar. Nós vimos as placas que apontavam para a ala de cardiologia. Assim que nós passamos por um par de portas duplas, havia uma enfermeira sentada ao computador.

"Com licensa." Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Sim, como posso ajudá-la?"

"Você pode me dizer aonde eu posso encontrar o Dr. Edward Masen?" Ela não respondeu imediatamente, mas olhou para o _bouquet_ de flores nas minhas mãos, então para a face ansiosa de Alice, e finalmente para mim. Ela parecia estar lutando uma batalha interna, em dúvida se devia ou não nos contar aonde ele estava. Obviamente nós não o conhecíamos ou nós só andaríamos por aqui até encontrá-lo.

Ela deixou um suspiro cansado antes de responder. "Dr. Masen está com uma paciente. Mas se vocês quiserem esperar, ele deve terminar em alguns minutos." Ela fez um sinal para que nós nos sentássemos em algum dos três lugares posicionados ao lado da mesa.

"Okay, obrigada." Alice e eu nos sentamos e esperamos em silêncio. Eu comecei a balançar meu joelho com apreensão enquanto eu encarava as flores no meu colo. Flores. Que idéia idiota. Alice me cutucou com o cotovelo e eu levantei os olhos para ver um homem sair de um quarto de pacientes algumas portas atrás. Eu olhei para a enfermeira com um olhar de dúvida e ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Aquele era o Dr. Masen. Ele _era_ alto. Alice me cutucou com mais força para me convencer a levantar. "Okay, okay." Sussurrei.

Ele estava bem na frente da porta, escrevendo alguma coisa no prontuário do paciente. Ele estava olhando para baixo, parecendo completamente concentrado. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele, estava levemente virado de lado, mas ele tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado1 com uma onda suave que parecia, eu acho, cair sobre seu rosto. Ele estava usando o jaleco branco de médico e tinha um estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço. Eu percebi também que ele tinha um pequenino animal de pelúcia no bolso do jaleco.

Eu fui até ele hesitantemente. Ele não pareceu notar minha aproximação, enquanto continuava escrevendo em seu prontuário. "Me desculpe. Dr. Masen?" falei timidamente. A cabeça dele se levantou e, como eu previa, o cabelo caótico dele caía por sua testa enquanto ele me olhava curioso. A primeira coisa que eu notei nele foram os brilhantes olhos verdes, eles eram lindos, mas tristes.

"Eu não sei se você se lembra de mim. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Você, hum, me salvou de um ataque em uma travessa uma noite dessas." Eu mal podia pronunciar as palavras, então meu olhar caiu para o chão, desconectando os olhos muito intensos dele. Eles me faziam ligeiramente desconfortável. Eu levantei os olhos novamente, e estava confusa pela sua expressão. Ele parecia irritado?

Eu continuei falando quando ele não respondeu, "Eu queria agradecê-lo. Eu te trouxe essas flores." Eu lhe entreguei as flores, e ele lentamente olhou para baixo embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para pegá-las. Ele parecia tão incrédulo. Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho com uma mistura de vergonha e raiva. Quem não responde a isso, ou pega as flores de alguém que praticamente as joga em sua cara?

Eu fiquei ali por um momento, incerta do que fazer. Eu senti como se minutos tivessem se passado, quando na verdade eram provavelmente apenas segundos. Minha frustração interna estava aumentando e eu senti algumas lágrimas de raiva nascendo por de trás dos meus olhos. Eu estava prestes a ir embora, quando ele levantou a mão e pegou as flores.

"De nada." Ele disse simplesmente. A voz dele era inesperadamente suave e profunda. Não combinava com a expressão facial dele – que ainda retinha as sobrancelhas ligeiramente irrugadas. Ele estava me encarando como se eu fosse um macaco falante.

"Obrigada de novo por fazer isso por mim. Foi muito legal da sua parte." Eu falei, mais auto-confiante. Sentindo que a conversa não estava indo a lugar nenhum, eu me virei e comecei a ir embora. Olhei para Alice e ela deu de ombros, sua expressão confusa enquanto ela se levantava do banco. Ela reconheceu a raiva no meu rosto vermelho.

Eu andei rapidamente pelo hall, sentindo os olhos dele me seguirem, enquanto Alice dobrava os passos dela para me alcançar. Nós chegamos ao elevador e eu quase explodi com frustração.

"O que raios foi aquilo? Quem responde desse jeito? Quem salva uma pessoa de ser estuprada ou até pior e então mal a reconhece quando ela tenta agradecê-lo?" Alice apenas me deixou falar e desanuviar um pouco a minha raiva. Eu saí do carro, internamente amaldiçoando esse meu herói que aparentemente tem algum tipo de dificuldade em interagir socialmente. Como é que ele é um médico, aliás?

Eu bati a porta do carro e infantilmente cruzei os braços na frente do peito enquanto eu esperava Alice entrar. Nós dirigimos por alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu sabia que a estava matando se manter quieta.

"Talvez ele tenha sido pego fora de guarda." Comentou. Ela rapidamente me olhou de soslaio. "Ele era uma gracinha." Sorriu debochadamente.

"Ele era um idiota!"

Quando nós chegamos em casa, Alice me deixou em paz no meu quarto. Eu estava começando a me acalmar um pouco, sentindo que eu tinha feito tudo o que eu podia. Eu não conseguia entender o comportamento dele, mas pelo menos eu consegui agradecer e assim, eu consegui a minha paz. Enquanto a minha raiva acabava, visões continuavam aparecendo pela minha cabeça, do rosto dele, do jeito que ele parecia estar me examinando. Os olhos dele eram tão cheios de emoção, como piscinas profundas, e indescritivelmente tristes. Eu imaginaria que trabalhar num hospital de crianças seria realmente um desafio emocional, especialmente na ala da cardiologia. Qualquer criança que estivesse ali devia estar muito doente. Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto eu sentia o peso emocional do dia cair em mim. Tudo o que eu via na escuridão dos meus olhos fechados era o rosto dele. Eu nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, mas era linda. Como se tivesse sido esculpida em pedra por um escultor profissional. Cada linha, dos lábios cheios até a mandíbola definida era perfeição.

Mas isso não me importava, porque aparentemente, ele tinha um parafuso a menos.

**1-** No original, **auburn **que significa vermelho com um toque de castanho. Só que a expressão equivalente em português seria vermelho-acastanhado e não soaria bem, então eu optei por castanho-avermelhado, mas gente, tem mais vermelho que castanho tá? (risos).

**N/T: MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA!**

**Quem quiser saber as razões, eu deixei tudo anotado no meu outro profile – vou escrever aqui também, mas estou com um pouco de pressa agora.**

**Obrigada ao povo da review! Vocês são demais!**

**Agora, se você não comentou, vamos lá. Eu concordo com vocês que o prólogo, bem, não dá em nada, mas o capítulo um é enorme e cheio de acontecimentos! Montes de razões para comentar!**

**Lembrem-se, quanto mais coments, mais consciência pesada na Miss aqui para ela lembrar de traduzir. Se ela achar que ninguém lê, ela vai fazer as outras trezentas milhões de coisas que tem para fazer, não é verdade?**

**O título do próximo capítulo é **Estranho**. Pra vocês que quiserem começar a formular teorias do que ele vai tratar, mandem por reviews! Eu e a autora vamos nos divertir lendo, tenho certeza!**

**Mais uma vez, **_thank you oh so very much for letting me translate your amazing story newfoundlove!_

**Beijos,**

**Miss Huyu Cullen**


End file.
